The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is a 2014 epic fantasy adventure film and the third and final installment of The Hobbit film trilogy with a duration of 2 hours and 44 minutes, the shortest of the The Hobbit ''film trilogy. Like its predecessors ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, the film was produced and directed by Peter Jackson, who also directed The Lord of the Rings trilogy. The film is the sixth and final Middle-earth film adaptation to be released and the third chronologically. Filming took place primarily in New Zealand. It stars Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins, Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer, and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. The film begins with Smaug's attack on Lake-town and continues with the dragon's demise, the Attack on Dol Guldur, the Battle of Five Armies, and the return journey. On February 28, 2013, a new release date in December was confirmed for the film, mirroring the release dates of Peter Jackson's previous Middle-earth films, The Lord of the Rings and the first two films of The Hobbit. The film was released on December 12, 2014 in the United Kingdom and other countries in Europe (e.g. Austria), and on December 17 in the United States. The film was a major box office success, grossing over $956 million worldwide. Etymology The film's title The Battle of The Five Armies refers to the climactic battle by the same name between the Men of Lake-town, the Elves of Mirkwood, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, the Orc armies from both Dol Guldur and Gundabad and the Eagles with the company of the Shape-shifter. Synopsis Opening Bilbo and the Dwarves watch from the Lonely Mountain as the dragon Smaug destroys Lake-town. Bard breaks out of prison and kills Smaug with the black arrow, whose falling body crushes the fleeing Master of Laketown. Bard, chosen as the new leader, and the people of Laketown seek refuge in the ruins of Dale. Tauriel travels to investigate Mount Gundabad with Legolas. Upon arriving at Erebor, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin are informed by Bilbo that Thorin has been inflicted with Smaug's "dragon sickness" as he searched for the Arkenstone. It is revealed that Bilbo actually stole the Arkenstone from Smaug but knows it should be hidden from Thorin, who orders the entrance of the Lonely Mountain be sealed off. Attack on Dol Guldur Meanwhile, having become a prisoner in Dol Guldur, Gandalf is saved by Galadriel. Galadriel carries an unconscious Gandalf into a more open area while being taunted by The Necromancer. Elrond, Saruman, and Radagast arrive and rescue the Grey Wizard. Gandalf is saved by Galadriel and given to Radagast while Elrond and Saruman hold off the Nazgûl. Sauron appears to them with the Nine at his side. Using the power of Nenya and her Phial, Galadriel takes on the Dark Lord and the Ringwraiths, banishing them out of the fortress. Galadriel falls back fainting as Elrond supports her, realizing she has used her full strength in order to cast him away. Though Elrond believes they must warn the Free People of the enemy's return and set a watch upon the boundaries of Mordor, Saruman tells him to take Galadriel to safety while he deals with Sauron. Radagast provides Gandalf a horse and his staff before riding to Dale. At that time, Azog approaches the Lonely Mountain with his vast Orc army while learning from Bolg that an elf army under Thranduil is also approaching. Azog tells Bolg to head to Gundabad and ready their other army. Battlefield Following Bolg to the fortress of Gundabad, Legolas and Tauriel see Bolg with another army of Orcs and hundreds of war-bred bats. They decide to return to Lake-town to warn the others. When Thranduil's army arrives in Dale, he forges an allegiance with Bard to claim a necklace of white gems from Thorin's treasure. Though Bard attempts to reason with Thorin to avoid further bloodshed, the stubborn dwarf refuses to listen, to his company's dismay. As they prepare for the battle, Thorin gives Bilbo a mithril vest. Thorin begins to talk like Smaug, telling Bilbo that he will never share the treasure with Bard and Thranduil, not wanting to part with a single coin. After Gandalf arrives at Dale, Bilbo sneaks out of the Lonely Mountain to hand the Arkenstone over to Thranduil and Bard. Inside the camp, Thranduil reminds Gandalf that he is the one who started all this and he will finish it. The next day, the elf army and the armed people of Lake-town gather at the entrance of the Lonely Mountain. Thranduil and Bard ride at the front, where Thorin threatens to kill them if they get any closer. Bard unveils the Arkenstone at the gates of Erebor and Thorin learns of Bilbo's actions and almost kills the Hobbit. Luckily, Gandalf approaches at the front with Bard and Thranduil, telling Thorin that Bilbo is his to keep. The other dwarves hold off their leader so Bilbo can escape down the wall to Gandalf. Then, a dwarf company under Dáin II Ironfoot arrives and is about to attack the elves on Thorin's call, but Azog sends one branch of his army to attack Dáin's force. While Thranduil assists Dáin's army, Azog sends the rest of his forces to attack Dale with Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard, and the other elves coming to its defense. Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard, and Dain do the best they can to hold off the Orc armies as more and more come, killing more Dwarves, men, and elves. Meanwhile, Alfrid takes a pile of treasure and escapes the battlefield, with Bard permitting him to do so. Inside the Lonely Mountain, Thorin eventually overcomes his madness after a lengthy hallucination. Thorin and company burst out of the Mountain and join the battle, much to Dáin's delight. While the others aid what remains of Dáin's forces, Thorin rides towards Ravenhill with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili to kill Azog. At the same time, after being banished by Thranduil despite her and Legolas warning him of Bolg's army, Legolas and Tauriel set off for Ravenhill with Bilbo following to warn the Dwarves of the second Orc army. Thorin tells Fili and Kili to scout the towers as Bilbo came and warned them. But he is too late. Azog captures Fili and stabs him in the back before throwing him off a tower. While Thorin fights Azog to avenge Fili, Kili dies protecting Tauriel from Bolg. After Legolas kills Bolg, the Great Eagles arrive, led by Radagast and Beorn, to assist in the battle, quickly decimating the orc army. Ending When Bilbo regains consciousness, he finds that Thorin has killed Azog but was mortally wounded in the process and dies soon after making his peace with the hobbit. Sometime after, a disillusioned Legolas leaves his father to meet with one of the Dúnedain, a man who goes by the name of Strider. Thranduil, after seeing Tauriel kiss Kili's dead body, finally accepts Tauriel's love for Kili and agrees with her plan to bury the dwarf. Bilbo bids farewell to the surviving members of Thorin's company, telling them they are welcome to join him for tea whenever they are in the Shire, to which he returns with Gandalf. As they part on the outskirts of the Shire, Gandalf reveals that he knows of the Ring that Bilbo found in the Goblin tunnels (though unaware that it was the One Ring) before they part ways on good terms. Bilbo's story ends when he returns to Bag End and finds the Sackville-Bagginses are auctioning off his belongings and are about to sell his house. The scene transitions to Bilbo on the day of his 111th birthday when he receives a visit from Gandalf, ending where the ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' begins. Cast Main *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Minor *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Necromancer *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Luke Evans as Bard *Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *John Bell as Bain *Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid *Mary Nesbitt as Tilda *Manu Bennett as Azog *John Tui as Bolg *Billy Connolly as Dain II *Mark Mitchenson as Braga *Kelly Kilgour as Soury *Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca *Nick Blake as Percy *Simon London as Feren *Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons *Allan Smith as Ragash *Miranda Harcourt as Olga *Thomasin McKenzie as Astrid *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins *Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort *Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb *Martin Kwok as voice of Ragash Uncredited *Shane Rangi as Lake-town Refugee *Jeff Slaven as Lake-town Extra *Christopher Winchester as Lake-towner *Dee Bradley Baker as Creatures (vocal effect) * Stephen O'Neill as Lake-town Extra *Shane Briant as Mayor of Michel Delving *Greg Ellis as Net Mender Extended edition The extended edition of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies has an additional 20 minutes of footage: * More scenes of Bard attempting to kill Smaug * More scenes of Smaug destroying Lake-town * Elven archers shooting at Dain's army * Dwarves with Ballistae firing at the Elves. * Dwarven Goat Riders attack the Elves * Funeral of Thorin, Fili, and Kili * Coronation of Dáin II Ironfoot, the new king of Erebor * Gandalf interrogated about one of the Elven Rings of Power, Narya in Dol Guldur * More footage of Elrond and Saruman fighting the Ringwraiths * The death of Master of Lake-town, and Alfrid Lickspittle * More fighting in the city of Dale * More battle scenes * The war beasts Azog sends just after the battle begins * Axe blade removed from Bifur's forehead * Conversation between Bilbo and Bofur before he hands over the Arkenstone * Galadriel unveils her true power when she slays an orc * More graphic and brutal Orc kills Reception The film's world premiere took place on December 1st, 2014 in Leicester Square, London. Many of the cast members were there, and the event reportedly went very well. The film was well received by those in attendance, and many critics praised the film's visuals, acting, and action sequences, while some also expressed criticism on the short length of the film. Financially, the film was a success, earning over 255 million in North America and another 700 million overseas for a total of over 956 million US dollars. Critically, the film was less well-received, with many critics complaining about the film's perceived shortcomings in terms of plot and pacing. The film's current Rotten Tomatoes score is 59%, based on 252 reviews.Rotten Tomatoes rating. Rottentomatoes.com. Retrieved December 22, 2 Category:MoviesCategory:Films directed by Peter JacksonCategory:2014 films014 Videos Trailers File:The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies The_Hobbit_Battle_of_the_Five_Armies_-_Trailer_2 Extras File:Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Cast Interview - Comic Con 2014 File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Smaug Will Be A Killing Machine" File:The Hobbit - Evangeline Lilly on Tauriel in Battle of Five Armies File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "I'm Not Alone" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Attack the City" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "I´m not asking you to allow it" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Have you not had your fill of death? " Clip Interviews The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Orlando_Bloom_On_Legolas%27_Story_Through_The_Saga The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Hugo_Weaving_On_Working_On_The_Film The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Peter_Jackson The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Benedict_Cumberbatch_On_Smaug%27s_Motivation The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Christopher_Lee_On_The_Significance_Of_Playing_This_Role File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Evangeline Lilly On Her Character File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Martin Freeman On Ian As Gandalf File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Ian Mckellan On The State Of Middle-Earth And Gandalf File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Cate Blanchett On The Dol Gulder Set File:The Hobbit Cast's Favourite Moments From the Trilogy File:The Hobbit Battle Of Five Armies Leaving Middle Earth (Imax Featurette) Gallery Posters The-Hobbit-Battle-of-the-Five-Armies-logo.jpg|The logo of the Battle of the Five Armies TheHobbitTBOT5A_Teaser_Poster.jpg THTBOF5ABilbo'sPoster.jpg|A poster showing Bilbo Baggins and Sting Thorin TBOT5A Poster 02.jpg Gandalf and Galadriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg TBOT5A Theatrical Poster.jpg Bilbo BOT5A Poster 2.jpg Bard TBOT5A Poster 02.jpg BOTFA poster - Dwarves & Azog.jpg BOTFA - Dol Guldur.jpg BOTFA - Legolas & Tauriel.jpg SmaugandBardTBOT5A Poster.jpg Banners Bilbo's TBOT5A Banner.jpg Thranduil TBOT5A Banner.jpg Gandalf and Galadriel TBOT5A Banner.jpg BOTFA - Dwarves Banner.jpg hobbitbanner.jpg HobbitBanner2.jpg Hobbit3Banner.jpg Hobbit-tbotfa3.jpg Promotional Images LegolasandBardTBOT5A.jpg|Promotional image of Legolas and Bard the Bowman GandalfandBardTBOT5A.jpg|Gandalf and Bard The-Hobbit-The-Battle-of-the-Five-Armies3-600x325.jpg|The Dwarves in the Lonely Mountain BardTBOF5AEmpireCover.jpg SmaugTBOT5AEmpireCover.jpg THTBOT5A Banner.jpg ThranduilandGandalfTBOT5A.jpg|Thranduil and Gandalf Tauriel TBOT5A.jpg|Tauriel Thorin Regal TBOT5A Empire Cover.jpg TBOT5A EW 01.jpg TBOT5A EW 02.jpg TBOT5A EW 03.jpg TBOT5A Art & Design.jpg Character Posters the hobbit tbotfa poster by sjord vlessert g.jpg|Thranduil Poster Gandalf BOT5A Poster.jpg Galadriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg Legolas TBOT5A Poster.jpg Bard TBOT5A Poster.jpg Thorin TBOT5A Poster.jpg Tauriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg Thranduil TBOT5A Poster.jpg bilboBotFA3.jpg Kili Erebor armor.jpg BOFA Fili poster.jpg Screenshots File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-image.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-luke-evans.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-luke-evans-image.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-martin-freeman.jpg File:HTBOTFA-TRLR-0003.jpg BOTFA - Thranduil.jpg|Thranduil BOTFA - Thranduil and Bard.jpg|Thranduil and Bard BOTFA - Nazgul in Dol Guldur.jpg|The Nazgûl in Dol Guldur BOTFA - Saruman.jpg|Saruman the_hobbit_the_battle_of_the_five_armies_trl_2-1080-mov_000072947.jpg|Sauron BOTFA - Thorin and Kili.jpg|Thorin and Kíli The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-smaug-1.jpg The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-smaug-2.jpg TBOT5A 10.jpg|Tauriel and Legolas TBOT5A 09.jpg|Thorin TBOT5A 08.jpg|Smaug attacking Laketown TBOT5A 07.jpg TBOT5A 06.jpg|Bolg TBOT5A 05.jpg TBOT5A 04.jpg TBOT5A 03.jpg|Tauriel and other people TBOT5A 02.jpg TBOT5A 16.jpg TBOT5A 15.jpg|Thorin in the Lonely Mountain TBOT5A 14.jpg TBOT5A 13.jpg|Galadriel TBOT5A 12.jpg TBOT5A 11.jpg|Galadriel and Gandalf Sauron as he appears in The Hobbit- The Battle of the Five Armies.jpg|Sauron Soundtrack Regular Album Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd #Ironfoot Special Edition Album Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd #Ironfoot #Dragon-Sickness (Bonus Track) #Thrain (Bonus Track) Trivia * This is the only film in both The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings franchise that does not begin with a prologue, as it begins immediately from the cliffhanger where The Desolation of Smaug ''leaves off from. '' * This film is the last film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings and related works, as the Tolkien Estate has forbidden any more films from being made for the time being. *In Sir Christopher Lee's Christmas Video ''leading up to the film's release, he speculated that Saruman The White' 'would have a lot more screen time in the film. * Aragorn II is mentioned by King Thranduil, who is referred as "Strider" and the son of Arathorn. In the books, he is still supposed to be a child and not yet bear the name of "Strider". However, given the apparent lack of a time skip in the film of The Fellowship of the Ring (movie), how Bilbo was stated to carry the ring for sixty years, and how Aragorn stated that he was 87 in the Extended Edition of The Two Towers (movie), it's possible that Aragorn is supposed to be 27 at this point by the film adaptation's timeline. * The Extended Edition was given an R for Restricted rating by the MPAA for "Some Violence", making it the first time any of the films, theatrical or extended, has been given an R rating, as all previous ones, including this film's theatrical release have got PG-13 as their rating. * The film would currently be the 49th highest-grossing film of all time if ''Jurassic Park, ''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace ''and ''The Lion King ''had never been re-released. Translations around the world References External links *Official site of The Hobbit films de:Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere es:El Hobbit: La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos fr:Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées it:Lo Hobbit: La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate pl:Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii pt-br:O Hobbit: A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos ru:Хоббит: Битва пяти воинств